Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2
INCULSIVE TRANSFORMATIONS? there already stands there are more than 90 characters. is this inclusive transformations or not? It's highly likely that this is including transformations. '' :The last game had a total of 73 characters including transformations so the 90 characters probably means including transformations. Unfortunately I was expecting a bigger number. I'm glad that I didn't buy the first one since I see that this one is coming out now. - new what-if characters? will there be any new what if characters? just like vegeta and brolly ssj3. personally i would choose for a majin piccolo I would love to see Baby Broly, Super Saiyan 5 Goku, Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta, Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly and Super Saiyan 3-4 Gohan ( ....). That would be cool! Baby Broly?? LoL 22:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) i don't think a super saiyan 5 will be in the game because a super saiyan 5 doesn't even exist... in dragonball AF but that is non canon and a fan made manga... and not only saiyan transfomations, a majin piccolo is a much better idea (i think) and, come on, baby broly can't even fight because it is a baby... :I wonder if they are keeping SS3 Vegeta and SS3 Broly in this one. I personally would like to see Tiencha return. - :tiencha? not a bad idea... they can hold vegeta ss3 and broly ss3 but i you ask me they don't really have to... their attacks dissapointed me... but they were cool! no way, their attacks were not dissapointing. they had awsome moves. and YES they DEFNATELY need to keep ss3 vegeta. it WILL BE INCOMPLETE without him. they cud give both him and ss3 broly sum new attacks. which will rock. 23:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I go for the majin piccolo idea! Original Characters From Dragon Ball? I was wondering if this game would have the Kid and teen forms of the characters. Like Kid Goku (Normal and Great Ape form) and teen Goku (Great Ape, Drinking the Super Water of the Gods, and Training with Kami). And also kid Krillin.SSJ Gamer 17:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I definitely want to see some original Dragon Ball characters. The game's title is called '''Dragon Ball': Raging Blast but it had nothing from the original series in it. I don't think their going to have much though, chances are we'll just end up with Kid Goku and King Piccolo. Pretty unfortunate, I want a fighting game with just DB characters that includes a lot of the lesser fighters from the earlier series. - OMG, make Burst Limit 2, Raging Blast sucks! If the sales weren't obvious then the game is, Raging Blast failed! It failed in every way possible. Burst Limit sold way more copies and had better gameplay and better reviews but no, they decided "you know what, let's make a Raging Blast 2." We need a real DBZ game for once! EchostreamFanJosh that is your opinion but if you ask me raging blast is better than burst limit. the story mode in burst limit is really worse... and they don't have majin buu saga burst limit better than raging blast?......hahahhaahahhahahahahahhahahahah. dats a good one. 22:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Burst Limit is a terrible game. ''burst limit wasn't terrible but raging blast is just a lot better... '' '' ''Sales means crap there are many games that have good sales that are now considered bad games and those with low sales as classics. Also posting on here your hate won't change anything so go whine on a proper game board.Saimaroimaru 01:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) new battle stages? Is is already known or there will be any new battle stages? I hope that there are more then in raging blast 1 because raging blast 1 didn't had that much...Bardock. 09:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC)